Superhero Squad
by FandomRaiser
Summary: Superhero AU Suddenly, Saiki isn't the only one with powers! Why did this happen, that's what they'll find out, and they'll also find out a little of what Saiki goes through everyday. Summary sucks but just take a look inside. T for Toritska
1. Confrontation

.

.

.

What?

"I know you are a psychic."

Kaidou repeated, his face neutral despite the crazy words he spout.

Well... crap.

This is bad. Currently I'm in the bathroom with Kaidou. He just told me he knew about my powers, which is impossible. I took precautions to ensure this didn't happen, so I have no idea how he could know. Oh, you want to know how I got into this mess, well... I guess I'm doing a flash back. It started sometime this morning...

I was walking to school wearing the Germanium ring, trying to avoid both the real Nendou and the ones created by me losing my telepathy. The reason I'm wearing this ring is because I wasn't able to see the latest episode to a show I'm watching, so I had to record it to watch after school. The problem is that it is a popular show and if I went to school without the ring I would receive spoilers from everyone's mind. I am determined to watch that episode, without being spoiled. I just have to get through the day, starting by avoiding-.

"Hey Buddy!"

"Ah, Saiki! Do you sense that dark presence?"

Oh great. The nuisances are here.

"Saiki, I didn't expect to see you here!" Toritska greeted us as we passed his temple. I don't pay him any mind.

"Saiki!" And nuisance number four, the worst one.

Teruhashi came to join us, along with Cheyo. Of course, there was also the large crowd of boys that followed her around.

I think that's everybody, oh wait.

"Hey everyone, you guys walking to school together." I almost forgot Heiro. He decided to join us as well, though I thought he was going to be at school by now.

Why did you have to follow me? I guess it's partially my fault, I was too busy talking the readers to notice.

As we neared the school, I could tell that Matsuzaki was checking school wear again, you know, because I'm psychic. I've already told you how I can get passed this in the anime, so I won't go over it here. At the gates Kaidou got held up because of the rips in his uniform, so I managed to slip away from the nuisances for a little while.

Finally, now I can be alone. As I'm walking to my classroom, I started to notice that not many students were in the hallway, so I used clairvoyance. Apparently there is a new student in class three, and its a girl. Well, as long as she didn't bother me, I don't care.

"Hey Buddy, finally found ya-, woah, what's with your eyes?"

Suddenly, the most horrifying face appeared in front of me as I uncrossed my eyes. Who wouldn't be startled by suddenly seeing Nendou's face up close like that.

Well, at least he's a moron. Otherwise this would be really bad. See, I just teleported, to Florida. I'm in a whole other country.

Sigh, what a pain.

Why does this always happen to me?

Shortly after I returned to PK Academy, Kaidou and Nendou began to drag me around. I tried to steer them somewhere else, anywhere but where the new student was, but we still ended up in class three.

"Wow, she's cute!"

"What's your name beautiful?"

"She might even be cuter than Teruhashi!"

"She's no match for Teruhashi."

Before you start to assume, no, this is not the blonde girl from the anime. The author didn't like her so all the characters here are from season one. This girl is named Meo Yagami. She is 5'4, she has sky blue hair that reaches her shoulders, and she has blue doe eyes.

How would I know her height? Psychic powers.

"Oh wow, she's really cute. Saiki you can see through objects right, like people's clothes? Can you do me a favor and tell me what color he-"

Not gonna happen.

Toritska's here too, of course, it's a girl after all. Why can't he just ask his spirits to help him? Though, they'd probably not help either.

"Man, you have so many powers and you waste them."

Leave me alone, class is going to start soon, and don't mention my powers so freely.

As I was turning around to leave, another distraction appeared. Teruhashi has come to welcome Meo, and when I say welcome I mean analyze potential rivals. At least, that's what I'm guessing, I can't tell what she's thinking with this ring on.

"Oh Saiki, you're hear to see the new student too."

I nod. Not willingly, but I'm here.

"Come on, let's go introduce ourselves!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through a crowd of students, well, she was. Until she realized she has grabbed my hand.

"Ah! I'm sorry! See, I was just really eager to meet the new student and you were also going to meet her so I just-"

I don't care. I just want to get to class.

"Anyways," She finally moved on from her rambling and continued towards her goal. Teruhashi approached Meo, reaching out to tap her shoulder. "Excuse me." She said politely. The girl turned around, startled. "Oh! Hi, sorry you scared me." Meo said.

Why are you apologizing, she scared you.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to say hi! My name is Kokomi Teruhashi."

"Mine is Meo Yagami, it's nice to meet you Teruhashi." They both exchanged names, and Teruhashi turned to look at me.

"And this is Sai-, where did he go?"

At least, where I was. I escaped while they were distracted. Right on time too, because the teacher just walked in. Half the class walked in a few minutes and were scolded by her.

I'm going to skip the teaching part of class, unless you want to learn Trigonometry.

Finally...

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I avoided any spoilers of the episode, now I just need to get home.

This is the hard part. If you remember the anime, you would know the last time I tried to do something after school I ended up being dragged around by various people. Now I know that Toritska can see transparent objects, so I'll have to avoid him as much as possible. But, I don't know how I'll do that when I can hear their thoughts to tell where they're at. The show updates daily, so today a new episode will be released as well. If I get caught up in one of their plans then I won't have time to watch the new episode, and then I'll be two episodes behind.

What a pain.

I have to try. I'll just take the back stairs, I don't think any of the nuisances will be there.

.

.

.

Of course he'd be here. Kaidou was waiting at the bottom, probably for someone who wants to take advantage of his hero complex. Maybe if I just stick to the sides. I moved to the other side and started down.

He's not looking this way, so I think I'll be fine. As I reached the bottom, Kaidou chose that exact moment to look up and blow my cover.

"Saiki? H-hey wait!"

I started to run. Nothing personal, I just have plans today.

"Wait Saiki I need to talk to you!"

Nope.

I turned a corner and made myself invisible. I feel a little bad for disappearing like that but like I said I have plans.

"That's not gonna work on me."

What?

No, he can't be talking to me. I'm invisible, he can't possibly know where I am.

"Saiki, I need to tell you something."

I said I'm invisible, go away!

Kaidou grabbed my shoulder, and I became visible again. Let's say I was more then shocked. You can probably imagine my surprise. I've been a psychic all my life. I can read people's minds, control fire and ice, even my own visibility, and someone just brushed it off.

"Don't teleport away!"

Oh, I forgot. He was touching me when I teleported, so I took him with me. Why is this happening? Why am I revealing my powers like this?

Author, you're not very good at keeping me in character.

 **(A/N: Shut it, I'm trying!")**

And so, the face off between the two classmates begin. What does Kaidou have to say? And what will Saiki say about his powers. Tune in next time to find out!

Why did you make it sound like some super hero drama?

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my first fan fiction, I know the title sucks... It's not that good I'll admit, but I really love this show and the fandom needs some love. I don't know if I'll update regularly, it'll be just whenever I have a chapter ready.**

 **Saiki: Lazy.**

 **Author: What?**

 **Saiki: Nothing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So anyway, R &R and if you like, follow my story for more!**


	2. Insurance

**A/N: Hey again! I gained some free time so here's the second chapter. I want to thank you guys for reading my story, it means a lot! I've decided that I will be updating this story every Saturday and Tuesday, so be sure to look out for that. Also, spread the love! This fandom needs more stories! That's all, enjoy!**

 _...[Insert Line Break, cuz I can't.]..._

Previously, on Super Hero Squad.

Since you've already seen the first chapter, I'll summarize it.

I wanted to get home to watch a show, however Kaidou intervened and we teleported into the bathrooms, because be was still holding on to me. He wanted to tell me something, but what?

That sounds too dramatic.

 **(A/N: Ehehehe, yea...)**

Now, on Super Hero Squad...

 _...[The Line Break]..._

Kaidou had me stuck. He was still in contact with me, so if I tried to teleport away again he come with me. I wouldn't go anywhere anyway, because now he knows that I have powers of some sort, and for some reason I can't tell what he's thinking. He isn't Kaidou anymore, he's Nendou number two! I guess I'll just have to listen, and then erase his memory of this incident.

"Saiki, before I tell you what I need to say, I have to tell you," Kaidou paused and took a deep breath, like he was about to say something ground breaking. It doesn't matter what he says, because I'm just going to erase his memory.

"I know you have psychic powers."

.

.

.

What?

 _...[Line break cuz I can't find it]..._

There, flash back done. You're all caught up now, so what happens next is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you.

I want to disagree, but it was pretty obvious that he knew, with me teleporting and turning invisible. My only question right now is...

"How?"

Wha-, He guessed what I was going to say! I'm the one with telepathic abilities.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you." Kaidou brought his hand up to his face in a dramatic way, and the familiar smug grin of the 'Jet Black Wings' came upon his face.

No, don't tell me...

This can't be happening.

"I, the Jet Black Wings, have gained a new ability. I can now peer into minds with my ultimate third eye!"

What is this feeling? It feels like, exasperation. I cringed when he said that.

"It's alright, no need to feel bad, of course your powers are still useful. My telepathy merely makes me your rival in power, along with the demon I contain in my right arm."

Cringe. We both know that's not true.

"But it is tr-"

I could eliminate with toilet paper, ask Toritska.

Kaidou looked horrified at that. This is the only time I could say I was slightly amused by his antics.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kaidou yelled, but his face contorted in confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

Oh, that? I'm just talking to the readers. Since you have telepathy, I guess you can talk to them too.

"Oh, um, okay..." He doesn't believe me.

 **(A/N: Hi Kaidou! Welcome to the world of Telepaths!)**

Kaidou screeched like a girl, though he'd disagree, and jumped around in a fake pose. "Who's there? Are you a part of the Dark Reunion?"

 **(A/N: No, I'm the author of the story you're in, and I'm also the reason you have powers, so don't do anything your going to regret.)**

I can almost see her evil grin. You better listen to her Kaidou, she's not joking.

"Uh-um yes ma'am!" He stuttered.

The all powerful Jet Black Wings is scared, how strong is this enemy? That was said sarcastically, if you couldn't tell.

I feel like we've been in the bathroom too long.

"Oh yea, that's right we're in the bathroom. How did we get here again, oh wait." Kaidou looked at me accusingly.

Hey, maybe you have teleportation too.

"I would believe that if I couldn't read your mind but-, hey stop laughing!"

In my mind, not out loud. I would never laugh out loud.

 **(A/N: Laugh out loud, lol!)**

How is that funny? I don't care, I just want to get out of here. I grab

bed Kaidou's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. I can't let him go just yet, he knows of my powers so I have to ensure he doesn't tell anyone. I said I'd erase his memory but with his telepathic abilities he'd find out again instantly. I don't want to have to constantly be cautious of what I say so I'll let him know. I'll have to tell Toritska that Kaidou knows as well, to avoid any confusion, he's the only other nuisance that knows of my powers after all.

What a pain...

"How dare you call me a nuisance! The Jet Black Wings will not be lowered to such a name!"

What was that? I tend to tune out nuisances.

"What?!" The hero fantasizer started to rage, but it looked more like an upset puppy.

I let myself be amused at this. Who knew that someone else having powers could make me feel the slightest of emotion? Maybe this won't be so bad.

 _[Makeshift Line Break Because Author Is Stupid]_

Kaidou and I walked to front gate. Because we were both telepathic now, we knew the pervert wasn't here at school. He left about an hour ago, probably to do something, not suitable for this rating.

 **(A/N: I'm not changing the rating. It's clever, T for Toritska because he's, um, him..)**

Anyway, as we approached the gates, Nendou was there. Kaidou asked me, telepathically, why he couldn't read Nendou's mind. I almost laughed. I feels good to have someone to relate to. I told him that I was because he was a moron.

You can't read a mind if there's nothing on it.

 **(A/N: Hey I'm gonna pop up again, I'm putting Kaidou's telepathic thoughts like this. {Hello.})**

Nendou began to bother us.

"Hey Buddy, hey pip squeak, wanna go get some ramen? I know this one place, my mom's buddy told me about it and said it was good."

No, I rather not. I never thought I'd say this but Kaidou and I have plans.

{Yep, we're in a cool new club of Telepaths. Step aside, nuisance.}

Don't get cocky, we're not in a club. And you're still a nuisance as well.

Nendou didn't look convinced, and continued to follow us as we walked towards the temple were Toritska lived. I don't want him around because we're going to be discussing my powers as well as Kaidou's new found powers. He may not catch on because of how dense he is, but I can't risk it.

There was a turn coming up, so I sped up and grabbed Kaidou's hand. Once we were around the bend I teleported away, leaving Nendou confused. He wouldn't think much of it.

We appeared inside of the temple to find Toritska doing some sort of tournament. I've seen this before, but I don't care. I'll just do what I did last time.

Kaidou looked around for a second before chastising me about suddenly teleporting him.

"Warn be before you teleport next time!"

Toritska jumped and spun around to see the both of us. "What are, oh it's just you Saiki. Haven't I told you not to jump in while I'm in the middle of this tournament."

I don't care. I, we need to talk to you. I told him this telepathically, and kicked away his magazines.

"You know I should have known you would have done this, you did it last time too. Wait why is Kaidou here? You teleported so," Toritska let out a dramatic gasp. "You told him about your powers! I thought that was our secret!"

You and my parents, and grandparents. I didn't tell him, he found out by himself and confronted me about it.

Kaidou, being able to hear my thoughts even though I can't hear his, jumped in and told him what went down.

"He threatened me with toilet paper, and then some person just began speaking out of no where-"

Stop talking, you can't tell anyone else about the author! That is telepathic privilege only.

Kaidou understood that and told the rest of the story, albeit a bit blunt.

"Oh, so now you have powers too." Toritska stated more than asked.

"Yep, pretty cool right?" Kaidou bragged. Suddenly he realized something, if the look on his face was any consolation. "So, how do you know Saiki has psychic powers?"

"Ghosts told me. I'm a medium, meaning I can see and hear ghosts." He informed proudly, he was better at masking his smugness then Kaidou. "They told about someone with powers living here so I moved and asked him to become his trainee. It didn't work out because he went on about the powers being a burden and he didn't train me." He finished, sulking at the end.

"Wow, you see ghosts! Is there one in this room right now?" Kaidou, apparently losing his hero persona, became excited at the mention of ghosts. Toritska decided to entertain him. "Yeah, my guardian spirit is here. It's actually..." He sweat dropped and looked to the side where his guardian spirit was floating around. He was poking Kaidou's face, saying, "He looks like a chihuahua!"

"My guardian spirit is Nendou's dead father." He blurted out.

Kaidou burst into laughter. "Oh wow! That's got to be hard." He sympathized as best he could while muffling his laughter.

"Yeah, Nendou got a lot from his dad, like being an idiot. He's floating inside your head right now."

"What!? Get him out!"

"I can't control what he does!"

"You're a medium!"

"That means I can see ghosts, not interact with them!"

"Your powers are useless!"

"And reading minds is better?"

How did this turn into an argument? Both of you stop it!

Kaidou and Toritska turned to me. "Saiki which of our powers are better?" They both looked at me expectantly.

I'm not answering that question.

"Come on, it's obviously me."

"No way seeing ghosts has plenty of uses!"

"Like what?"

"You can gather information from ghosts, and they're kind so they'll help you. Well, unless you ask for something personal."

Like you?

"I can do that with my telepathy!"

"What if you can't read someone's mind?"

They won't shut up. This was a bad idea.

I use my telekinesis to bang their heads together, which efficiently shut them up.

Enough, I didn't come here to compare powers. I came here to make sure that my secret will stay a secret.

The two rubbed there heads. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I haven't before." Toritska mumbled. Kaidou said something along that line as well. "I would never give away your identity! As the Jet Black Wings, I swear I'll keep your secret!" He pledged, putting a hand on his chest where his heart would be.

That was over the top, but at least they're sworn to secrecy. If you tell my secret they won't find your body.

I figured a little insurance wouldn't hurt.

 **A/N: That's the end of chapter two! Hope you like, I may have popped in a few times eheheh...**

 **So Saiki has made sure that his secret would be kept by Kaidou, and cleared future confusion by letting Toritska know that Kaidou knows he has powers. Kaidou has telepathy, but is he the only one with a new found ability? Find out next time, I'm signing out.**

 **Spread the love!**


	3. A Drastic Twist

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was traveling and then had to delete a bunch of this chapter because it didn't make sense, but I finished! I realized I forgot to add this so...**

 **Disclaimer: Disastrous Life Of Saiki K belongs to Shuichi Aso, though if I did own it, it would be chaotic.**

 **Read and Review, and follow for more.**

 **Enjoy!**

...[…]….

Previously on Super Hero Squad...

Kaidou: I have superpowers now! Not that I didn't before!

Saiki: You didn't.

Kaidou: Don't worry, you won't need to feel below me because of your lack of power.

Saiki: Do you not remember what happened last chapter at all?

Kaidou: Of course I do! We went to Toritska's place and you... oh.

Saiki: Don't share my secret with anyone.

Me: You both need to cooperate if your going to do this.

Saiki: I ensured my secret was kept, the end, next chapter.

Me: Aaah, okay... heh heh.

And now...

...[…]….

After our meeting at Toritska's temple, I left with Kaidou tailing close behind me. He keeps spouting things about being superheroes together, and fighting the Dark Reunion. I don't think so.

"-and that will be the end of that wretched organization. We start at midnight, alright Saiki?" I caught the very end of his fantasy. It sounds like he concocted some imaginary plan. Whatever it is, I'm not interested. The only thing I'm going to be doing tonight is watching the two episodes I missed of my show.

Kaidou, albeit reading my mind, continued to pursue his fantasy until we split ways to go home. I'm sure he's still talking to himself, and getting strange looks.

Speaking of home, I'm finally here. I feel exhausted, mentally that is. It's been a long day, I just want to-.

"Oh Ku honey, your here late. Did you go out with some friends?" Mom was there the second I stepped foot inside. Granted, that's pretty normal, but I'm tired.

"Maybe he went out with a girl. Son you'll have to introduce your mother and I to this cute girl of yours." Dad too, and don't jump to conclusions.

I don't have time for this. I have something important to say.

Both of them stopped their fantasizing about my day and looked at me with startled faces. I guess it's a fair reaction, I'm never like this on a normal day. But today wasn't a normal day.

Kaidou knows about my powers, so you needn't be cautious when speaking to him about me anymore. That's all.

That's the reaction I thought they would have. Dumb stares. I never really told anyone my powers, so it would be hard to believe, but I didn't tell them how he knows. I just hope they don't come up with anything weird.

I walked past them and walked upstairs, leaving them to be statues. I wonder how long they're going to be in shock. They should snap out of it soon, meanwhile I'll be watching-...

I stepped inside my room, and there was something off. Maybe it was that everything was floating, yeah that seems right. All I could do at that moment was stare dumbfounded. Today just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

I shook myself out of that stupor and tried to use telekinesis to bring everything down. It was harder than I thought, like another person with powers trying to keep them floating. I pushed just a bit harder, but somehow that strange force disappeared and everything came crashing to the ground. Hard. I'm just glad I managed to catch the television.

I should probably clean this up. This is bizarre, before Kaidou gained his powers I wouldn't have believed it, but now there is a possibility that some else has gained abilities. Someone who would target me no less. I can think of many people who would be after me, but the most likely is my older brother. If he somehow got powers of his own he would no doubt try to one up me, but this is just childish.

Oh? What's this? Most of the mess was cleaned, but when I was picking up my school bag, I noticed a note stuffed in an outside pocket. That wasn't there when I teleported my things home. Un-crumbling, it read, _"Dear Saiki, How did you like my gift? Isn't it fun, your little chuunibyou friend has powers now! I promise that won't be the end of it, there is more fun to come. Which one of your friends will be next? You'll see soon enough, oh how fun! It may seem harmless now but just you wait, the events that unfold will be beyond what you can predict, even with that power of yours."_

As serious as this is, I couldn't help but cringe at how much he used the word 'fun'. However, this is serious. Whoever left this note knows a lot about me, including my powers, along with my so called friends. If I don't find whoever is doing this soon, it will get out of hand. Reckless people with powers like mine will unleash chaos, and my life will be anything but peaceful. That's the exact opposite of what I want.

I shouldn't worry too much now. This is only the beginning, and I don't have much leads. All I can do is play this person's games and see what clues he leaves behind.

I set the note inside my school bag and hung it up on my closet door handle. For now, all I can do is wait. So, for the rest of the night, I watched my show, took off the telepathy-blocking ring and tried to sleep off my growing anxiety.

...[…]….

 **[P.O.V. 'Unknown']**

" _Finally_."

"All the days I spent planning, all the days I spent, waiting. I can set my plans into motion. Kusuo, it's such a shame you grew up wanting to lose your powers more than anything. You waste their potential trying to blend in to everyday life, though it keeps trying to show you again and again that you are not a normal person."

"I should be thankful for that at least. If it wasn't for the accidents that occur whenever fate decides to mess with your life, I wouldn't be here. Your world is so, peaceful. It _sickens_ me to think you have yet to destroy it."

The man that speaks walked out of the building he was in, to a red sky. Ash and rubble were strewn across the land for miles. Fires were littered around structures that managed to stay standing, their strong bonds yet to break.

His lips curled into a cruel, sadistic smile. "This is what your powers could do. Create such destruction, it's magnificent, and yet you waste your potential playing with _friends_ and eating sweets."

The mysterious man pulled something from his pocket and opened it. "Well," he sighed as he took a bite of his jelly. "That's the one thing we have in common."

He stood amidst the chaos, enjoying his sweet while his world burned.

 **A/N: Hehehe, well, that escalated quickly. I know it's short but bear with me, I'm really trying to set up something big. On a side note, does anyone have a guess on who that mysterious figure is. I've dropped many hints, some more obvious than others. Chapter four will be coming out soon Saturday, so I can get back on schedule and so you guys can get two chapters in a row, yaaay...**

 **Thanks for reading and Spread the love!**


	4. Antagonist

**A/N: Suuup.**

 **Hi everyone, ignore that. Kuboyasu snuck into the authors note.**

 **Aren: That's because I haven't showed up once in your story. Are you trying to make me mad?!**

 **Me: To be honest I forgot your name, I actually looked it up yesterday.**

 **Aren: You forgot, my name!?**

 **Me: The punctuation... don't get riled up, you're going to appear in an episode soon.**

 **Saiki: What are you planning?**

 **Me: Huhuhu, you'll have to read this chapter to find out.**

 **Heiro: Now that's what I'd call a preview, well done author-san!**

 **Saiki: Where'd you come from?**

 **Me: Enjoy all you readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Disasterous Life Of Saiki K is not mine, it is Shuichi Aso's. All oc's belong to me.**

 _….[…]…._

I woke up to the sun's rays shining into my closed eyes. Ouch. Sitting up, I felt a rush of pain in my head. I almost fell back down, but it slowly subsided. Usually I only get a headache when I have a premonition, but this time I don't remember having any sort of dreams.

No.

I'm not sick. I've never been sick before, because I can easily kill the virus. But then why do I have such a headache? Author-san what are you doing?

 **(A/N: Hehehe...)**

Sigh.

Anyway, putting aside the throbbing in my head, I changed clothes and flew down the stairs to find the normal morning scenario. My mom was cooking breakfast, while my dad ran around the house looking for his work I.D.. He left it in his other pants, but I won't be the one to tell him.

"Kusuo there you are! Have you seen my I.D.?" What did I just say? I stared at him for a minute, and then walked into the dining room.

Dad was shocked. He followed after me, yelling about how children are supposed to respect there parents. I ignored him, of course. Whenever nuisances are talking to me I tend to tune them out.

 _Ding!_

"Ku, Papa, breakfast is ready!" Mom called from the kitchen. Dad was still ranting, at least until mom came in. They both became all mushy soon after. It took a while, but we all finally sat down and began to eat

 _Silencccce..._

Well, this is uncomfortable. I would've at least thought they would have questions about yesterday. This is for the better I suppose, my head is still pounding.

.

.

.

"So, Kusuo, your friend knows about your powers."

Get out.

"Oh yeah! I was just thinking about that." Now Mom too?

They stared at me expectantly. Haven't I been in this situation before?

 **(A/N: Last chapter, lel.)**

What a pain.

After I got tired of their stares, I told them how everything unfolded, though I won't write the entire conversation because it would take too long and the author is lazy.

 **(A/N: Hey!)**

" _So Kaidou has powers too?!_ " Both exclaimed in shock. I don't blame them, my reaction was the same.

Mom became all teary. "Oh, My baby Ku finally had someone to relate I'm so happy!" That's all you have to say? Not surprising, after all they didn't really worry about me. Still, this isn't something to take lightly, especially with what happened yesterday. I've decided to keep my parents out of this mess for now. It may become dangerous in the future.

While my mom cooed about Kaidou, and my dad simply agreeing with everything, I took my leave and headed back to my room. I have some more investigating to do.

 _Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!"

Or so I thought. Which one is it this time?

"Oh, Nendou your here! If your looking for Saiki he's in his room upstairs." Mom told him.

There's something strange about him today. When Nendou came upstairs, everything became really loud. Of course that's what usually happens, but this time it was in my head. It was as if someone was thinking at a lightning speed.

 **(A/N: *smirks* hehehe..)**

 _Ah!_ I can read his thoughts, what's going on?

"You can read my thoughts can't you. That's because I'm super smart now!" Nendou said excitedly. Even if he's smart he's still Nendou.

Wait, what did he say? He, knows about, my powers...

 _….[ And then, his brain fizzled out, the end]…._

I'm kidding, but that's what it felt like. I don't know how, but over night the moron became some sort of genius. I poke his face.

Are you sure you're not my brother in disguise. It wouldn't be beyond him to do such a thing.

"What? Oh, is your brother a genius too? Great, we can exchange theories about quantum physics."

That is one of many phrases I never expected to come out of his mouth. I put my hand over my face and sighed, I need time to wrap my head around this, so could you please leave?

"Well, I could but aren't you worried that this is somehow a part of that guy's plans?"

...

How, why, does God hate me? I didn't even tell him about that, and he didn't have any chance to find out. His IQ is on par with Kusuke's. Does he have powers now too, that would explain it.

I looked over at Nendou, who was messing with something on my desk. I would usually stop him, because being the idiot that he is- was, he would've broken something. Wait, I'm still going to stop him!

He was rearranging my desk, currently touching my school bag. I used telekinesis and stole it away.

Stop touching my stuff, I need to question you.

"You want to know how I got like this? All I know is that I woke up, and suddenly I was super smart! Bet I could beat the entire school now, heh heh." Nendou bragged.

I have experience with genius people, and I know their insufferable, but it's Nendou, so the annoyance I feel towards that buffoon has greatly increased. What a pain this is. I started walking towards my door.

"You're getting Kaidou now, right?"

This is going to get old fast.

"I'll go with ya buddy!"

Please don't.

"We could get ramen while we question him about his powers."

Sigh.

 _….[…]…._

Nendou ended up following me to where Kaidou was, his 'secret' base. It was harder to track where he was since I can no longer read his mind, but I used clairvoyance and was able to locate him. Ever since he got his powers, his hero complex has gotten worse. It looks like he stayed up all night working on some Dark Reunion scenario.

When we approached his base, which was in an abandoned building a little ways away from other houses, I bust up the doors and walked inside. Why did I do this?

Kaidou jumped up and flailed wildly. "Dark Reunion is n-no match for the Jet B-black Wings!" He shouted, his voice quivering.

That's why. He's so sleep deprived he's delusional, so I figured I'd amuse myself.

Kaidou finally focused on us and shook his head. "Ah! Oh, Saiki! Have you decided to join me after all?" His words are slurred, how long was he awake?

He noticed Nendou. "Hey, what is the idiot doing here?!" Woah, suddenly he's wide awake. I gestured to Nendou and said, telepathically, He has powers now too. I guess it wouldn't be appropriate to call him an idiot anymore.

"Watch it, chuunibyou! I'm smarter than you now, if anything your the idiot here!"

"What are you talking about, there's no way you're-, hey I can read your mind."

"Woah, your telepathic?! Can you guess what I'm thinking?"

"Umm yeah..."

Chuunibyou.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha!"

Why does it always turn into a fight with these two? Focus.

"Wha- oh right. Runt, how'd you get you're powers?" Nendou asked.

That wasn't very subtle.

"Heh, which power?" Kaidou smirked and grabbed his right arm.

You only have one.

"Oh my telepathy, that's easy, see I... ah..." He doesn't remember. Kaidou scrunched his nose and looked down thoughtfully. "I guess I just woke up one day and they were there."

So it's the same with both of you. Luckily, this isn't the end. I still have one trick up my sleeve, and that, is psychometry. Whoever gave them this power will have to show up.

I took off my gloves and set them aside, and touched Kaidou. I'd rather not see what Nendou does in his free time.

Nendou does in his free time.

 _(Whooshing sound effect O-o)_

Many images passed through my mind, Kaidou writing in his hero notebook, him studying, but this isn't what I want to see. I saw a lot, up until he fell asleep. That's when something suspicious happened. There was a dark figure in his room... is it Dark Reunion, is probably what Kaidou would say. He isn't very visible, but wait, he's getting closer. The person touched Kaidou's head, and there was a small blue light. And it was just enough light for me to see a face.

...

What?!

 _(Whooshing sound effect... again o-O)_

I let go of Kaidou quickly, and unceremoniously fell onto the ground. If you saw what I saw you'd be startled as well. I have to admit, that was an unexpected twist, I applaud you author-san. The antagonist of this story is-.

 **A/N: *Cackles maniacally* So, how was the chapter?**

 **(angry readers start banging at my door)**

 **How'd you find this place?!**

 **Lol, I'm not sure what your reactions would be, but probably not that. The cliffhanger was really cheesy, I'll admit... but I couldn't resist. Sorry, hehe...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'll be working on chapter 5 and I will post it Saturday! R &R, Fav, and if you like, Follow for more! I received two reviews on this story, and I was really glad. You're feedback means everything to me, thanks a bunch!**


	5. ReVamp!

**A/N: Okay, there are a few things I must explain for why this story has been out of commission for a while, and for the direction it is going. First, I want to reassure you all that this** **will** **be continued. I really want to keep writing this story for everyone who supports me and wants to see more, but I must say that I no longer like the way it is written. I lost motivation to write this story because I didn't like the style I wrote it in, so I will be revamping it... I know I'm evil. Leaving it on a cliffhanger and then** **this?!** **I will be retouching and revisiting the older chapters, and may change the first person view it is written in for the sake of my writing style. It will be out very soon, so..**

 **please don't hurt me! x3**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this, I will see you with the new and improved SuperHero Squad soon!**


End file.
